Potępienie Llannymynecha
Daleko na południu, w krainach gdzie śnieg nie spada nigdy, a każdy dzień w roku trwa tyle samo co poprzedni, w środku rozległego trzęsawiska, mieszkał smok. Smok ten nazywa ł się Llannymynech i nie był on smokiem byle jakim - o ile jakiegokolwiek smoka można nazwać byle jakim (na pewno nie przy nim). Llannymynech był prawdziwą bestią, był bowiem wielkim jaszczurem - kto nie znał by się na smokach, niech wie, że wielkimi jaszczurami nazywa się najpotężniejsze ze wszystkich smoków, najstarsze osobniki, których nie tylko ciało, ale i zdolności magiczne oraz inteligencja urosły do najwyższych ilości na jakie stać smoczą naturę. Llannymynech należał do gatunku smoków czarnych - te zaś, jak inne smoki chromatyczne, są istotami złowieszczymi i podłymi z samej natury. Nie inny był Llannymynech.Odkąd urósł i wybił wszelkie co większe istoty żyjące na jego terenach oraz wyniszczył tamtejsze społeczności - wszystkich jaszczuroludzi czy buszmenów - słusznie uznał się za niepodzielnego władcę całej krainy. Królował on w całej puszczy; do niego należało bagno na którym się wychował od pisklęcia, wszelkie lasy wokół i rzeki którymi owe lasy były podmokłe. W swej pysze i okrucieństwie nie darował nikomu kto naruszał jego tereny - żadni podróżni czy zagubieni nie mogli czuć się bezpiecznie. Tym bardziej, jeśli mieli przy sobie bogactwa - typowa dla smoków chciwość, w połączeniu z pogardą jaką Llannymynech żywił wobec wszystkiego co żyło poza nim motywowała go do wypadów nawet poza swoje tereny. Karawany z bogatymi towarami wyczuwał z daleka i nigdy nie mogły mu ujść. Każdy kto żyw stanął z nim twarzą w twarz, lądował w paszczy smoka - a ten był zawsze chętny do posiłku. Na jego terenach nie można było zobaczyć żadnej istoty większej od czapli, bowiem w przeciągu setek lat łakomy smok tak przeżedził populację wszystkich bagiennych gatunków, że żaden okapi czy krokodyl nie mógł dalej kontynuować swego gatunku. Smok jednak nie zważał na to i nie zmienił się nigdy. Co najwyżej jeszcze chętniej dokonywał wypadów poza terytorium by polować. Koczownicy z sąsiednich krain nigdy nie zakładali osad nawet w pobliżu mokradeł - wszyscy, choć nikt z nich nigdy nie widział bagiennej grozy (ci, którzy widzieli, nie przeżyli) wiedzieli, że ten teren jest objęty swoistym tabu i że zbliżenie się ryzykuje spotkaniem z przerażającym, nieśmiertelnym demonem który od początków świata żyje w tym miejscu. Niektóre plemiona nawet składały Llannymynechowi ofiary, nie znając jego imienia nadawali mu osobne imiona i modlili się doń niczym bożka, byle utrzymać go z dala od siebie, tak wielki był blady strach jaki rzucał na okoliczne ziemie. Smok może i wiedział o tym swoistym kulcie, jednak nawet jeśli by spotkał kogoś kto wyznawał ową religię, pewnie i tak od razu pożarł by go, prędzej czy później - na miejscu lub wcześniej "zakonserwowawszy" zwłoki ofiary w błocie, jak miał w zwyczaju. I tak było odkąd Llannymynech podrósł od małego - czyli od ponad tysiąclecia. Na wschód od llannymynechowych bagien, za rzeką i pasem sawanny, roztaczała się kraina zupełnie inna. Była to sucha, skalista pustynia urozmaicona wysokimi, przypominającymi góry formacjami skalnymi. W sercu tej krainy, w wykopanej przez siebie grocie pod jedną z takich skalnych gór mieszkał inny smok, którego imię brzmiało: Hekahasut. Hekahasut był równie stary - a może i nawet niewiele starszy - co Llannymnech i wywodził się z gatunku smoków miedzianych. Te należą do szlachetnej rasy smoków metalicznych. Smoki metaliczne są zupełnie inne niż smoki chromatyczne, bowiem w ich sercach gości dobro, spokój i majestat. Hekahasut nie był wyjątkiem. Oczywiście jednak, smok smokiem - nie obca była mu duma i żądza bogactwa. Dlatego też za swoje królestwo - tak jak Llannymynech bagna - uważał wszelkie pustkowia po ich granicę. I słusznie, bowiem nie było tam żadnej istoty zdolnej mu się przeciwstawić, wszystkie podusił dawno temu. Zwracał też uwagę na podróżnych. Ilekroć z nieba lub szczytu góry ujrzał karawanę, zobaczył dym na horyzoncie czy znalazł ciekawe tropy, od razu zlatywał na ziemię i zagradzał drogę podróżnikom, nie pozwalając na dalszą podróż. Uprzejmie powitawszy nietutejszego, przedstawiał się, witał na swym terytorium i wciąz grzecznie żądał myta za przejście. Oprócz złota i klejnotów oczekiwał on również szacunku, jaki okazywany był poprzez rozmowę. Rozmowy szczególnie wymagał gdy wyczuł, że podróżnicy nie są bogaci i faktycznie nie stać ich na myto. Z takimi chętnie prowadził rozmowy, słuchając co dzieje się na świecie i w sąsiednich krainach, lub po prostu urządzając sobie z rozmówcami turniej na zagadki - miedziane smoki kochają zagadki czy dobry humor. A wiek wzmocnił nie tylko siły magiczne i fizyczne smoka, ale też jego intelekt - przez stulecia poznał od podróżnych lub wymyślił zagadki tak trudne i podchwytliwe, że miał znakomity ubaw gdy speszeni rozmówcy głowili się nad odpowiedzią. Jednak każdy, kto uznał by że Hekahasut jest pomylonym żartownisiem i błaznem, lekceważył go i narażał się straszliwie. Kto nie okazał mu szacunku i uprzejmości w rozmowie, narażał się na niechęć smoka - wtedy narażał się na żarty miedzianego smoka - a w żartach smoki te lubują się równie co w zagadkach. Hekahasut przez stulecia wymyślił żarty takie, że gburowie mieli czego się bać, bowiem niektóre z nich były nie mniej suche niż gleba na pustyni, a ironii było w nich co niemiara. Kto zaś ośmielił się spróbować ataku na smoka, był już stracony - albowiem pomimo żartobliwej osobowości Hekahasut potrafił być przerażającym i bezwzględnym wrogiem. Dowodzi tego fakt, że na jego terytorium nie spotkało by się żadnych bandytów czy pustynnych bestii jak błękitne smoki czy lamie. Hekahasut nie oszczędzał nawet podróżnych, którzy wydali mu się być źli, jak łowcy niewolników, wyznawcy mrocznych bogów czy zbójeckie hordy. Z tego powodu - mimo wszystko - przez jego terytorium regularnie ktoś podróżował, a mieszkańcy pobliskich ziem wyrażali się o Hekahasucie z szacunkiem i cieszyli się życiem na tak bezpiecznym terenie. Pewne jest, że Hekahasut znał Llannymynecha od dawna. Wszystko zaczęło się od dnia, gdy rzeką oddzielającą tereny podmokłe od suchych płynął szyk statków wypełnionych bogactwami. Wtedy sława opisywanych smoków - w tym czasie o wiele młodszych - nie była jeszcze na tyle duża by najbogatsi trzymali się od ich terenów z dala. Obydwa smoki zwęszyły z dala skarby i ruszyły by zdobyć więcej złota i klejnotów. Niezwykłym zbiegiem okoliczności zdarzyło się, że zarówno Llannymynech jak i Hekahasut dotarli w tym samym momencie do rzeki którą płynęła karawana. I obydwaj stanęli jak wryci. Po raz pierwszy ujrzeli istotę, której bali się stawić czoła, bo siły od razu wydały sie być równe. Obydwa smoki rozłożyły szeroko skrzydła i przejmującym sykiem i warkotem zaczęły prezentować swe siły. Jednak od wściekłości jaka je wtedy wypełniła zdecydowanie większy był strach marynarzy, którzy płynęli wtedy na statkach - bowiem znaleźli się między dwoma rozdrażnionymi smokami, między młotem a kowadłem. Od razu pochwycili za wiosła i postawili żagle, jednoczesnie modląc się do wszystkich bogów o wiatr, interwencję i ratunek od znalezienia się w centrum bitwy między dwoma smokami walczącymi o góry skarbów. Gdy minęli stroszące się gady, a te nie zwróciły na nich uwagi, odetchnęli z ulgą, ale na krótko! Bowiem niczym myślące jednym umysłem smoki zaczęly kroczyć po lądzie wzdłuż rzeki za statkami, by dopilnować że konkurent nie dorwie się do nich gdy jeden zrezygnuje i odleci - lub by zwyczajnie być bliżej nagrody, jaka czekała zwycięzcę zapowiadającego się pojedynku. Napędzane chciwością i gniewem, szły tak wzdłuż rzeki za statkami przez całe mile, brodząc w wodzie czy skacząc po wzniesieniach - pomimo przeszkód terenowych żaden z nich nie spuścił wzroku z wroga, kontem oka śledząc przewidywaną nagrodę. Żaden z nich nie przestał też jeżyć się i ostrzegać przed rychłym atakiem - ten jednak nie nastąpił z żadnej strony, aż po godzinach powolnego marszu za karawaną obydwa doszły do granic znanych im terenów i bały się już zapuścić w nieznane. Tam przystanęły i zmęczone wędrówką, odprowadziły wzrokiem znikający za horyzontem upragniony skarb - a wioślarze statków wykazali się prawdziwą wytrwałością, przez tyle godzin bez wytchnienia wiosłując, byle oddalić się od śledzących je potworów i uratować życie - oto do czego potrafi zmotywować człowieka strach. Gdy niedoszła zdobycz zniknęła, smoki wymieniły się pełnymi nienawiści spojrzeniami, a potem bez słowa, powoli odwróciły się od siebie i odeszły - ani Llannymynech, ani Hekahasut nie zdecydowali się na atak. Być może przy tym ostatnim spojrzeniu wymieniły się jakimiś - na pewno nie mniej nienawistnymi - słowami przy pomocy telepatii, ale na pewno rozmowa ta była krótka. Obydwa smoki zapamiętały to spotkanie, choć przez ten czas urosły - tak jak ich terytoria, zaś obszar na który bały się zapuścić rychło powiększył ich areał - i miały własne życie na głowie. Z biegiem lat, widząc ślady na granicy między swymi terytoriami oraz słuchając tego co o świecie opowiadają im ludzie - zdawało się bowiem że nawet Llannymynech przed zabiciem ofiary wypytywał ją o ciekawe rzeczy na świecie - upewniły się, że ich konkurent żyje. Poznali nawet imiona swego arcywroga - nie powinno dziwić że miejscowi znali imię Hekehasuta, ale ciężko powiedzieć, jakim cudem imię istoty tak nieprzyjaznej jak Llannymynech rozniosło się poza jego umysł. Niespecjalnie je to obchodziło - co bowiem znaczyły odległe rubieże w porównaniu do centrum ich terytoriów, gdzie były ich leża i góry skarbów. Od życia arcywroga dużo bardziej interesowały je potencjalne skarby i pożywienie jakie było o niebo łatwiej zdobyć na podróżnych i zwierzętach. Bez wątpienia - ale lepiej było im tego nie mówić - w owym ignorowaniu była też odrobina respektu przed przeciwnikiem, obawa że jednak może okazać się być silniejszy. I choć ta beztroska trwała stulecia, obydwa pamiętały spotkanie i w głębinach ich dusz zalegał mały ból spowodowany poczuciem, że jest ktoś, kogo nie chcą spotkać, kto dorównuje im siłą. Nie wiemy, co zadecydowało o ostatcznym zakończeniu tej znajomości - może Hekahasuta rozdrażniło kolejne naruszenie przez Llannymynecha jego terenu, a może w końcu miał wystarczająco bojowy nastrój (wszakże od lat nie toczył prawdziwej, wyrównanej walki), dość że pewnego dnia metaliczny smok postanowił, iż najwyższa pora dać chromatycznemu w skórę i posłać go na tamten świat. Hekahasut sprężył się w sobie, zaryczał i z furią wzbił się w niebo, po czym ruszył na zachód, gdzie Llannymynech miał swe terytoria. Gdy prując niebiosa minął rzekę, jego oczom ukazało się pełne życia, ale prawdziwie wymarłe pustkowie- od lat sterrroryzowane przez Llannymynecha trzęsawisko. Gdy znalazł się w epicentrum tej strefy gdzie żadne zwierzę nie odważało się odezwać i gdzie panowała głucha cisza, od razu zorientował się, że jest w jądrze ciemności. Tam nabrał tchu i ile sił w smoczych płucach, zaryczał w smoczym języku: "Llannymynechu! Mam dość twojej egzystencji na tym świecie! Pokaż się i walcz ze mną, tchórzliwy gadzie Tiamat!". Ale Llannymynech nie pokazał się. Już usłyszawszy łopot skrzydeł, domyślił się że to już czas na nieuchronnie nadchodzące od dawien dawna starcie. Od razu zanurzył się w błocie, wystawiając nad powierzchnię tylko samiuteńki wierzch głowy i gdy Hekahasut zaczął kołować wyczekując przeciwnika, czekał aż miedziany smok będzie przelatywał tuż nad nim i na tyle nisko, by skoczyć na niego spod powierzchni wody i uderzyć z zaskoczenia. Niektórzy mogli by nie uwierzyć, że tak ogromny smok zdołał się schować w błocie przed bystrym wzrokiem oponenta, ale w przypadku tak starego i potężnego czarnego smoka nie powinno to dziwić - zwłaszcza, że na tym mokradle mieszkał od pisklęcia, zatem nawet nie potrzebował specjalnej magii by wiedzieć jak się ukryć. Ale Hekahasut nie miał zamiaru bawić się w chowanego. Gdy zatoczył już kilka kół, a jego wróg nie pokazał się, od razu przewidział że Llannymynech się przyczaił - i zamiast go szukać, postanowił go wykurzyć iście łowczą metodą. Zaczął bowiem zmieniać błoto w kamień. Miedziane smoki znają z natury zaklęcie umożliwiającą taką polimorfię. Do ich ulubionych sztuczek wobec irytujących ludzi i innych małych sztuczek należy zmiana otoczenia wokół wroga w błoto, wytarzanie go w nim, a potem powtórna przemiana błota w kamień - co spowoduje uwięzienie w kamiennej pokrywie na tak długo, aż ktoś (zwykle sam smok) zdecyduje się magią rozmiększyć to więzienie. DO tej sztuczki uciekł się Hekahasut gdy szukał wroga - jeśli Llannymynech schował się w błocie, to prędzej czy później zostanie uwięziony w kamieniu. Tak przewidując miedziany jaszczur polimorfował kolejne miejsca - które wydały m się być podejrzane - niech wielbiciele natury się jednak nie martwią. Bowiem Hekehasut szanował naturę i zaklęcie którym się posługiwał trwało miało kilkugodzinne ograniczenie czasowe, zatem po walce z bagna znikły kamienne wyspy i życie znów się tam rozwijało. Gdy chromatyczny jaszczur zorientował się w swej nieciekawej sytuacji, zdecydował się w końcu na atak. Gdy zobaczył, ze jego wróg jest dość blisko by wejść z nim w zwarcie, rzucił się z wściekłym rykiem spod wody i rozchlapując błoto na prawo i lewo, jednym machnięciem skrzydeł wzbił się w powietrze. Hekahasut nie uciekał. Obydwa smoki zderzyły się w powietrzu i natychmiast wbiły w siebie nawzajem zęby i pazury, nie dając sobie czasu na użycie magii czy broni oddechowej. Zczepione od razu spadły na ziemię i tam, w błocie rozpoczęła się prawdziwa walka. Nieraz bywa, że przeciwnicy jakby kontaktują się ze sobą w czasie walki, rozumieją swe gesty i zamiary, zmawiają się jak będzie wyglądać ich walka i domyślają się, czego się spodziewać, byle walka była jeszcze bardziej zaciekła. Widać w tym wypadku smoki domyślnie ustaliły, że walkę rozstrzygną wyłącznie wręcz. Ciężko opisać piekło, jakie się wtedy rozpętało. Kto widział walczące ze sobą koty, ten z grubsza wie, jak wygląda walka wręcz między dwoma smokami. Jednak ci przeciwnicy byli więksi od niejednego domu ludzkiego. Ich ogony łamały i powalały drzewa na które wpadły, spod ich ciał bryzgało błoto i woda, a dziki jazgot walczących wściekle bestii niósł się pod niebiosa. Świadczące o straszliwej nienawiści i furii ryki i syczenie słychać było na całym trzęsawisku, a cała fauna zamilkła i pochowała się. Tak walczyli Hekahasut z Llanymynechem. Nie wiadomo, ile czasu zajął im pojedynek - z pewnością nie trwał on długo, bo mało która istota wytrzyma długo w takiej walce, gdy jest wyrównana - a ta była. O jej przesądzeniu zadecydował tylko błąd jednego ze smoków. Gdy bitwa przeniosła się na jeden z obszarów, których podłoże Hekahasut spetryfikował, miedziany smok, od razu czujac pod łapami twarde podłoże, stanął na nogi i podniósł Llannymynecha na chwilę, obrócił się trzymając go w zębach i rzucił go na bok, w błoto. Po raz pierwszy od początku walki smoki rozdzieliły się - jednak Llannymynech upadł, a Hekahasut stał i dostrzegając szansę na przechylenie szali zwycięstwa, z ogniem w oczach ruszył ku przeciwnikowi by wykorzystać tą chwilową przewagę. Naturalnie, czarny smok od razu zerwał się na nogi, ale jego tylne łapy trafiły w próżnię - leżał bowiem w błocie, ugrzązł i nie miał czasu by się wyrywać (co czarne smoki potrafią robić bez trudu, ale tutaj i tak było za późno). Llannymynech zrozumiał, że zaraz może zginąć. "Dość" - zaskowyczał, podnosząc przednią łapę przed siebie, jakby chciał pokazać by Hekahasut zatrzymał się - "Dość, poddaję się!". Poddawanie się to rzadka reakcja u tak dumnych istot jak smoki. Ale odpowiednie podejście zwalnia z hańby ulegnięcia - dla podłych i nikczemnych smoków chromatycznych poddanie się to w istocie po prostu sprytna metoda na chwilowe wstrzymanie walki, by zyskać czas na odzyskanie sił, namyślenie się co do następnego ruchu lub po prostu na zyskanie elementu zaskoczenia. Aczkolwiek, zbaczając z tematu, rzadko ją stosują - ma bowiem tą wadę, że działa zwykle tylko raz. Dlatego należy oszczędzić ją na koniec, a wtedy czasem jest już za późno na pertraktowanie. Nie wiemy, co w tej chwili kierowało Llannymynechem, czy faktycznie uznał że przegra i próbował rozmawiać, czy też zwyczajnie chciał dać sobie trochę czasu na poprawienie sytuacji. Cokolwiek chciał tym osiągnąć... nie powiodło się. Bo Hekahasut się zatrzymał, a gdy w ciagu ułamka sekundy zrozumiał że jego wróg jest bezradny, od razu zacisnął zęby, wbił we wroga wzrok, wykonał pzaurami kilka gestów - i po chwili, na koniec walki, rzucił potężne zaklęcie. Należy tu zauważyć, że Hekahasutem raczej nie kierowała nienawiść czy żadne okrucieństwo - smoki metaliczne znają litość i przebaczenie. Ale - zwłaszcza te najstarsze - dobrze znają naturę zła, wiedzą czego się spodziewać i szybko rozumieją czyjeś intencje. Llannymynech, w przeciwieństwie do Hekahasuta, był w tej chwili rozproszony i nieprzygotowany na magię. Gdy zorientował się że wpadł z deszczu pod rynnę błyskawicznie zaczął się namyślać co robić - ale w jego głowie było tyle myśli że nie zdecydował się na żadną czynność gdy było już za późno. Nie zdecydował się nawet jakiego efektu się spodziewać, ani tym bardziej przygotować magicznej obrony. Z całą pewnością można powiedzieć, że prastary czarny jaszczur w najzwyczajniejszy sposób, w tej ostatniej rozpaczliwej sekundzie... spanikował. Czarny smok, przestając być smokiem, otworzył szeroko paszczę i wydał z siebie tylko głuche, ostatnie jęknięcie - gdy jego kręgosłup mimowolnie prostował się w idealnie prostą linię, skrzydła same rozłożyły się do maksymalnej, przyprawiającej o potworny ból mięśni szerokości, oczy się zasklepiały, żuchwa zrastała z szczęką, a łapy przylgnęły do tułowia i zaczęły w niego wrastać, a całość kurczyć się w sobie. Po kilku chwilach Llannymynech upadł w błoto, w którym przed chwilą leżał dumny chromatyczny smok. Za mocą Hekahasuta Llannymynech nie był już bowiem smokiem - potężne zaklęcie polimorfujące (są przypuszczenia, że miedziany smok użył wówczas czaru o niebo potężniejszego od zwykłej polimorfii - podejrzewa się nawet, że użył wtedy czegoś takiego jak Życzenie) w tej chwili stał się trójzębem. Jego rogi stały się bocznymi zębami, a paszcza środkowym. Rozpostarte skrzydła zmieniły się w sterczące na boki ostrza niczym w toporze. Tułów i ogon zmieniły się w drzewiec, zwieńczony kolcem który dawniej kończył ogon smoka. Łapy i wszelkie narządy zmysłów znikły, wrastając w ciało. Bezradnego Llannymynecha podniósł z błota Hekahasut, na którego paszczy - mimo licznym ran i wycieńczenia jakie zaczynał czuć po walce - zakwitł wesoły uśmiech. Trzymając w łapie pokonanego przeciwnika powoli, z wysiłkiem - choć wciąż uśmiechnięty po wygranej walce - wzbił się w niebo by wrócić do domu. Po drodze zatrzymał się, by odpocząć w rzece, która dawniej odgradzała dwa terytoria - a teraz była granicą tylko jego terenu. Gdy opłukiwał się - Llannymynecha zreszta też - z błota w czystej wodzie, w końcu odezwał się i wszystko to co w poprzednim zdaniu zostało napisane, spokojnie wytłumaczył pokonanemu rywalowi. A ten nie mógł nic na to poradzić, był już zupełnie bezradny - był tylko przedmiotem. Nie mógł nawet odpowiedzieć, choć swą duszą dalej słyszał i widział wszystko, co działo się wokół niego. Hekahasut zabrał Llannymynecha do swego leża, postawił z dala od skarbów - bo przecież nie dałby mu satysfakcji, kładąc go wśród nich - i gdy spoczął na złocie, kontynuował pogawędkę, dokładnie wyjaśniając żywemu - chociaż to, czy stan Llannymynecha można nazwać życiem jest kwestią sporną - trójzębowi w jak beznadziejnej jest sytuacji i co stracił, jak słaby już jest w porównaniu z dawnym, smoczym życiem. W ciagu kilku następnych dni Hekahasut odpoczywał i lizał rany - dla zabawy odzywając się do Llannymynecha, jednak starając się nie pomylić dowcipów które mu prawił z szyderstwem, na co niektóre zakrawały. Następne dni spędził, kursując między byłym leżem Llannymynecha a swoim, przenosząc skarby z porzuconego legowiska do swojego. Nie omieszkał opowiadać przy tym, pod jak znakomitym jest wrażeniem precjozów, które czarny smok zgromadził. A Llannymynech nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Mógł tylko słuchać i patrzeć. Nie mógł odezwać się nawet telepatycznie, bo ciało które Hekahasut mu sporządził nie posiadało umysłu. Gdy Hekahasut przeniósł skarby Llannymynecha - a były ich góry - do swego lokum (zdecydował przy tym, że musi je powiększyć) i upoił się już triumfem, zdecydował, że nadeszła pora, by Llannymynech zmienił właściciela. Trójząb ucieszył się, bo myślał że w końcu uwolniony zostanie od tej udręki bezradnego, zazdrosnego patrzenia na znienawidzonego smoka który wyrządził mu taką krzywdę i będzie mógł skupić się na czystej, prymitywnej nienawiści. Bowiem nienawiść jest dla złych dusz wspaniałym lekiem na rozpacz, a najgorsze istoty - na przykład chromatyczne smoki - zawsze ją stosują. Ale miało być jeszcze gorzej. Bowiem miedziany jaszczur wziął Llannymynecha w łapę, poleciał na tereny okalające jego terytorium i wylądował niedaleko jednej z faktorii handlowych. Tam zmienił się w człowieka - potężne smoki nie mają bowiem problemu z przemianami w inne istoty, choć tylko te dobre i spokojne potrafią się z nimi dogadywać i zaprzyjaźniać - a potem, położywszy Llannymynecha na ramieniu spacerem udał się do kupców i przejrzał wszystkich handlarzy bronią. Następnie udało się do kolejnej faktorii. Potem do kolejnej. Aż znalazł kupca który sprawiał wrażenie jednocześnie dobrego człowieka - który nie handluje z siłami sła - i obeznanego z magiczną bronią, lecz nie parającego się czarami. Tam sprzedał mu Llannymynecha za okrągłą sumę jako potężną magiczną broń, z prośbą by sprzedał go jakimś poszukiwaczom przygód obierającym stronę dobra. Potem uprzejmie pożegnał się i odszedł, by odlecieć z powrotem do swego leża. Wtedy Llannymynech widział swego dawnego wroga po raz ostatni. Zgodnie z prośbą smoka, kupiec zaoferował kupno Llannymynecha dopiero dobrotliwym bohaterom, którzy potrafią używać magicznej broni. I wtedy zaczęło się prawdziwe potępienie. Bowiem Llannymynech był bronią, którą walczono, która ratowała życie i która zabijała. Mógł już tylko wyładowywać swą furię i bezsilność na tych, których nim uderzano - a wciąż uderzał z siłą prastarego jaszczura, choć już nim nie był. W ten oto sposób, pokonując wrogów swego właściciela zapewniał mu bezpieczeństwo - a sobie przekazanie w następne ręce naprawdę godne takiej broni, które robiły z niego dobry użytek. Dalej gromił zło. Zresztą, obojętne mu było kogo zabija. Bowiem zabijanie, nieważne kogo, zawsze będzie odbieraniem życia - a to napędza i rozkoszuje gniewne, podłe dusze. I choć zabijał nadzwyczaj efektywnie, Llannymynech zawsze trwał w furii i napędzającej ją nieskończonej bezsilności. Nie ma bowiem gorszego losu dla dumnego, potężnego smoka niźli zostać czyimś narzędziem, nie mieć już żadnego wpływu nawet na siebie. Nie może być dla nich gorszego potępienia. Tak oto za swe nikczemne życie, za ponad tysiąclecie terroru został ukarany przepotężny Llannymynech, który jeszcze za życia został skazany na wieczną udrękę - i choć zachował swą niesamowitą siłę, nie może już nic zrobić by się uratować. Jeśli Hekahasut żyje do dziś, pewnie wciąż uśmiecha się i zaśmiewa na wspomnienie tego szalenie ironicznego żartu, jaki spłatał najgorszemu wrogowi. Bowiem, według miedzianych smoków, taka ironia jest rzeczą bardzo komiczną. Zaiste, trudno o większą ironię. Kategoria:Świat Zapomnianych Krain